


A Secret Bet

by Floralcrown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floralcrown/pseuds/Floralcrown
Summary: Draco gets caught doing a dumb prank, so Harry has to take responsibility and let him stay in his dorm.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	A Secret Bet

First Morning 

“What in Merlin’s name are you doing here, and why do you have those bags with you!?” Harry had just woken up to see the tall, blonde teenager standing at his doorway. His cold and icy grey eyes stared at Harry in anger. Professor McGonagall appeared behind Draco, placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Draco will be staying here for some time as punishment. No other house wanted to take him in, so I thought of no one better but the famous Harry Potter to keep him in line for a while.”

Harry stared at her in disbelief. Out of all the bad things that could happen to him today, why was this something that had to happen first? Draco looked down at the floor, avoiding Harry’s questioning gaze.

“What about Ron? What about Neville, and Dean, or Seamus? They sleep here too, you know,” Harry said angrily. 

“Watch your tone with me, young man. They have moved rooms as they did not want to be disturbed by Draco. You and Draco will be sharing this room until further notice. This is the end of our discussion and I will not hear any complaints or both your houses with lose 120 points each,” Professor McGonagall announced. She then walked out of the room, leaving an angry Harry with an equally angry Draco alone. Harry got up from his bed and stood in front of Draco, keeping eye contact with him.

“I’m going to the dining hall for breakfast. Don’t touch any of my things, unless you want to be sent to the hospital wing.”

“Oh Potter, why on Earth would I want to touch any of your filthy things? I don’t need any more filth on me than I’ll already have sleeping in here with you.” Harry huffed angrily and moved past him to get ready. He heard Draco moving his things to the bed all the way across from his own bed.

‘At least I don’t have to be near that garbage while I try to sleep,’ Harry thought. He hoped the rest of the day didn’t go badly.

First Night

Harry flopped onto his bed happily, exhausted from the long day. He had too many questions to deal with from Ron and Hermione that he could barely answer, he kept noticing more angry glares than usual from Draco, and he heard laughter from the Slytherins while looking at him throughout the day. He was so glad it was over for today and tried to relax. Everything was peaceful until he heard the door open, along with footsteps. Harry opened his eyes to see who it was. To his disappointment, he saw Draco at the end of the room, fixing his current bed.

‘Who else would it have been?’ Harry felt stupid for thinking it was someone else. He glanced at Draco, who was now taking off his shirt. He noticed how soft and pale Draco’s skin looked up close. He also noticed how sexily his blonde hair seemed to hang freely without gel. Harry could feel his face turning red. He gulped hard and stared up at the ceiling.

‘What’s wrong with me? It’s the same stupid Draco.’ He tried to shake off the warm feeling pooling through his stomach. This never happened unless he felt... no that couldn’t be it. That was definitely not the feeling, was it?

“It’s rude to stare, Potter. Don’t you know what manners are?” Harry snapped his head towards Draco. Somehow, Draco’s words sounded almost sultry. That’s never happened before. Unless? (I added a joke haha)

“I thought you might’ve been staring at me. I would’ve addressed it, but that would be weird. Just stop staring at me.” Draco laughed charmingly at Harry’s defensive words.

“Wishful thinking Potter?” Draco threw a pillow on the floor and placed his own on the bed. Harry felt his words get caught in his throat. He didn’t know how to respond. Awkward silence creeped in and spread like water throughout the room. After a few moments (which felt like forever) Harry spoke up.

“So, what landed you into staying here with me?” Harry made sure to use careful wording as he said this. He noticed Draco’s ears turn pink.

“What business would you have in knowing? Would it just be to make fun of me?”

“Well, we are staying in this room together for a while, so I think I at least have the right to know,” Harry said annoyed. Draco glanced at Harry and sighed loudly.

“I set Crabbe and Goyle to throw stink pellets at the Weasle, but they crashed into Professor McGonagall and set them off on her. They ratted me out for the plan and now I can’t be in the Slytherin dorms as a precaution and punishment. She would’ve had me expelled if Snape hadn’t stepped in.”

“So what does that have to do with you being here with me?” Harry didn’t get why he had to deal with him.

“I answered what you wanted to know, now let me get rest. While you got all the sympathy and special treatment today, I got laughed at.” Draco turned over, his back facing Harry. Harry felt anger bubbling in him. It’s not his fault Draco’s prank went wrong. He rolled his eyes and turned over, trying to get to sleep.

Midnight

‘You sound like such a needy whore, don’t you think so Harry?’ Harry could only respond in a choked out moan as the stranger pounded into him faster. His cock was begging for release, swollen from the pleasure. The stranger grabbed Harry’s hips as he whispered in his ear. 

‘Say my name, baby. Say my fucking name. Tell me how much you love my cock.’  
Harry could barely muster a word from all his moans and cries. He swallowed hard to try to speak.

‘I love your cock so much! Fuck, Dr-Draco!’

Harry woke up with a start. The room felt warm and heavy with ecstasy. His skin felt like it was burning and his lower stomach felt tight.

‘Not again, not this dream again,’ Harry thought desperately. Harry could feel his dick swell painfully. He knew if he didn’t at least wank once, he’d be terribly moody and sensitive all day. His senses slowly started to come to him as he became more aware of his surroundings. He heard light breathing and remembered instantly who’s breathing it was. Hearing Draco breathe so steadily made Harry’s already erect dick twitch with excitement. Harry took a sharp breath at the twitch. Any little movement felt too sensitive. Harry knew he’d regret what he was about to do the next morning, but right now he was desperate for this.

Harry pulled his pants down from his hips and past his groin. His erection popped out, free from the pressure of his pants. He wrapped his hand around his dick and started to pump slowly. The feeling sent a pang through his stomach almost immediately, and he went slightly faster. At this point, he was starting to breathe heavily.

‘Nothing to worry about,’ Harry thought. ‘It sounds like I’m snoring kinda.’ He rubbed the tip and groaned quietly at the contact. He bit his lip to hopefully hold back his noises better. He felt his stomach become tighter as he felt close to cumming. He threw his head back and (like a dumbass) hit his head on the headboard. 

“Bloody hell! Fuck!” Harry angrily threw his pillow to the floor and pulled his pants up.

“Potter... what the fuck are you doing? Do you always yell in your sleep or something?” Draco said, groggily starting to sit up. Harry felt himself blush at the realization of his stupidity.

“It’s nothing. Go back to bed, I’m fine.”

“When did you start bossing me around? You woke me up, so I don’t think you have much right,” Draco said as he started to get up. He approached Harry and sat down on the bed. 

“What are you doing on my be-“

“Calm down Potter, I’m just making sure you’re all right. I do care for the poor.” Draco’s grey eyes were as misty as it looked outside. Harry felt his heart beat hard as he stared into them. Draco reached behind Harry, feeling around the back of his head. Harry shivered as Draco’s hand rested on the back of his neck.

“You have a small bump, but it’s nothing rest wont fix.” 

“I’ve heard muggles say that if you hit your head too hard and you fall asleep, you’ll die. Maybe I should stay up for now.” Draco laughed hearing this.

“That sounds utterly foolish, Potter. But you lived with muggles, so you must know.” 

“Heh, yeah.” More awkward silence lingered in the room as Harry looked away from Draco.

“How did you manage to hit your head?” Draco was confused on how Harry could hit his head, unless he had been sitting up. 

“Don’t know, guess I levitated in my sleep,” Harry responded defensively. Draco rolled his eyes.

“It must’ve been something else. You couldn’t have hit your head laying down. Not even a complete moron could do that, and you’re only half of one. So Potter, how did you hit your head so harshly?” Draco held eye contact with Harry’s emerald green eyes. Harry felt naked, like Draco could see right through him.

“It’s pretty stupid, and uncomfortable.  
You don’t want to know,” Harry said with a small laugh, hoping to make it sound normal. 

“We both share a dorm every night with only boys. If I didn’t want to know, I wouldn’t be asking.” Draco wouldn’t leave it alone. 

“So uh, I might’ve been wanking... and I hit my head... while doing so. Just don’t tell anyone about it. I’ll do anything. I’ll even keep the secret on why you’re here.” Harry narrowed his eyes to the floor in embarrassment, expecting Draco to laugh or make fun of his desperation. Draco didn’t do this as he usually would. He just kept staring at him. Harry lifted his eyes, staring into Draco’s dilated ones. Draco placed his hand onto Harry’s knee, then slowly moved it up onto his thigh. He gave it a small squeeze, making Harry gasp.

“You’ll do anything, Potter? Absolutely anything? To save your precious image, you’ll do anything for me?” Draco raised an eyebrow while saying this. Harry was awestruck. This couldn’t be happening. This had to be a dream, but if it was a dream... it wouldn’t be bad to say yes. Harry could feel his skin start to heat up. This only happened (literally) in his dreams. 

“Y-yes,” Harry responded meekly. Draco grabbed his thigh harder, digging his nails into it. Harry yelped at the pain, feeling his almost fully erect dick twitch.

“I want you to say you’ll do anything for me,” Draco whispered to Harry slowly. Harry shivered.

“I’ll let you do any-anything you want.” 

“Good boy.” 

Draco pushed Harry down onto the bed and crawled over him, making sure to hold eye contact. 

“This’ll help keep you up for quite a bit, won’t it Potter?” Draco nipped his ear as he whispered this. Harry whimpered in response. He then bent his head down onto Harry’s tanned neck, kissing and sucking lightly, pushing his erection onto Harry’s own. Harry moaned softly at this and rutted up. Draco grabbed his hip and pushed him back down.

“You are a very impatient dog. Try to calm down,” Draco muttered. Harry gulped and nodded quickly, turning his head to the side. Draco softly began rolling his hips, creating pleasure that Harry could barely handle. He hadn’t finished masturbating earlier, so the sensitivity of his dick was even greater. Feelings Draco’s hard on rub onto his, the friction of their clothes, Draco licking and kissing his neck was too much to handle. Harry’s body couldn’t stop shaking in pleasure. He was so turned on that he could barely distinguish what felt better. Suddenly, Draco put his hand into Harry’s pants, feeling his dick.

“Ah, no. That doesn’t... what are you doing?” Draco glared at Harry, moving his hand onto his thigh.

“You want me to stop?” Harry shyly shook his head.

“No, it’s just a new feeling.” Draco chuckled. Harry knew he shouldn’t have said something so virgin-like. Draco placed his hand back on Harry’s erection, rubbing it softly. Harry moaned and tried grabbing Draco’s arm to make him go faster. Draco simply slapped it away.

“Not wearing underwear while sleeping? God Potter, you really act like a whore.” Draco took Harry’s erection out of his pants and took hold of it. He proceeded to jerk him off, slowly at first, but increasing his speed after a bit. Harry was moaning embarrassingly loud. He had to bite his finger in order to stop himself. Draco bit Harry’s neck and made him whimper.

“I want to hear you, just control the volume.” Harry could barely speak coherent words. He just nodded his head and continued to moan and grasp at Draco’s back. Draco pulled Harry’s face towards him and started to kiss him aggressively. He pushed his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Despite catching him by surprise, Harry obeyed Draco’s harsh kiss by sticking his tongue out more. 

“Ah- wait. Draco, please. Fuck p-please,” Harry choked out. Harry felt his stomach clench and his desperate cries become louder as he came all over himself and Draco. Harry lay there, gasping for air as Draco licked some of Harry’s cum off his chest. Draco made a grossed out face and laughed.

“I’m glad to know my cum tastes better than yours.” Harry blushed harder as Draco laughed at him. Of course Draco would be the same, petty diva while doing something like this. Even though he felt some anger towards him, he couldn’t help but admit to himself that, so far, that was the best orgasm he’s had in his life. Not even the first handjob he received was that good.

“Get on your knees, Harry.” Draco helped Harry up by pulling him. Harry stumbled a bit before getting down between Draco’s legs. Draco’s musk was heavier near his dick, and Harry felt himself desperate to taste it. Harry squeezed his thighs together as he felt his dick get hard again. Draco lowered his pants and freed his erection. Harry bit his lip as he saw it. Pale, but not as pale as the rest of Draco’s perfect skin. As much as he didn’t want to admit, it was bigger than his, in thickness and length. Draco pulled Harry’s head higher by his hair, causing Harry to yelp at the slight pain. 

“Have you sucked a cock before Harry? You probably have, you filthy mutt.” Harry’s dick hardened fully at Draco’s degrading words. Harry shook his head no. 

“I want you to do it for me. You think you can do it?” Draco traced his tip along Harry’s lips. He only had a slight idea on how to do it because of the porn he had secretly watched before. Harry stuck out his tongue, starting from the base and licking upwards towards the tip. He swirled his tongue around, causing Draco to groan. Harry shivered and started to take Draco into his mouth. Harry started to suck slowly in order to take more of his length in his mouth. 

“Having no experience really shows,” Draco said to Harry. Harry tried to say sorry, but couldn’t intelligibly since he had a dick in his mouth. Draco smiled in response.

“Would you let me fuck your mouth? I promise I’ll start slow.” Harry pulled away and stared at him, contemplating his answer.

“What if I throw up?” Harry couldn’t help but blurting it out. Draco rolled his eyes.

“Way to kill a mood. I promise I’ll make sure it doesn’t hurt. Just relax your throat and let me do the work. Is that okay?” Harry looked into Draco’s clouded puppy-dog grey eyes. He sighed and nodded. Draco grabbed Harry and positioned him over his shaft. Draco slowly pushed into his mouth, resisting the urge to jerk up. Harry could feel his eyes water as Draco pushed almost the whole way in. 

Harry heard Draco say something about moving faster, but he couldn’t focus. Draco took this as a sign to keep going, and pulled his head up. He pushed back in with a rhythm, helping Harry adjust to the feeling. Draco started to let himself jerk up into Harry’s mouth once he noticed Harry relaxing more. Harry couldn’t help but touch himself and moaned a little, his moan vibrating around Draco’s dick. Draco took a sharp breath through his teeth, increasing his speed. Harry felt tears roll down his cheeks as he abused his throat, and helplessly came with a cry.

“Your whore mouth was fucking made for this shit. I’m gonna fucking- fucking hell,” Draco exclaimed. He took his dick out and accidentally came on Harry’s face. Draco admired how slutty Harry’s face looked, flushed red and splattered with cum. Harry licked some that was on his upper lip, and wiped the rest off his face.

‘It really does taste better than mine,’ Harry thought slightly annoyed. Draco cupped Harry’s face, pulling him out of thought, and kissed him passionately.

Next Morning

Harry woke up, feeling warm and his throat incredibly sore. He tried to get up for water, but felt an arm slung over his chest. Harry gasped, barely daring to look to the side. Harry could hear himself mentally screaming as he saw a beautiful Draco sleeping peacefully next to him, shirtless nonetheless. 

‘Fuckfuckfuckfuck that wasn’t a dream. Everyone is literally going to kill me, even Draco might kill me.” Harry couldn’t stop thinking to himself in fear. He barely noticed Draco groggily awaken from Harry’s moving around. 

“Well good morning to you, too,” Draco said in a deep, barely-waking-up voice. Harry yelped in surprise.

“Um, I-um. I don’t- uh... hello?” 

“Merlin, you’re terrible at greeting people-“

“What happened last night!?” Harry still couldn’t believe it wasn’t a dream. Draco groaned as be stretched, looking towards the ceiling thoughtfully.

“A hand job, a face fuck, and a facial?” Harry turned away from Draco, wondering if his next question was too risky to ask. He decided they already messed around, so it wouldn’t be that bad. Either he’d have a boyfriend, or a fuck buddy. He preferred the first option.

“Was that a mistake? Or do you actually like me? Or did you need to get off?” He bit his lip shyly. Harry looked down, feeling a bit stupid. Maybe it didn’t mean anything. Draco made an annoyed noise. He got up, slipped his hand around Harry’s waist, and kissed him. 

“In all truth, I’ve liked you since second year and I think we should start to go out. Maybe sometime this weekend. As a couple. Would you like to?” Harry threw his arms around Draco and kissed him back. 

“I would absolutely love to.” 

. . .

It’s been a month since Harry and Draco have started dating. The Gryffindors and Slytherins freaked when they saw Harry and Draco kiss for the first time. It took a pretty long while for everyone to get adjusted. There were many rude comments and remarks, but there were things more dangerous for them to worry about than their own images. Now, they have each other to look out for.

“Albus, I believe you owe me £50. I did say they would become a couple within a week of us making them stay together. I won this bet fair and square,” Professor McGonagall announced proudly.

“Not exactly fair,” Dumbledore grumbled while he handed her the money.

**Author's Note:**

> If this was crap sorry it’s my first fanfic in a loooong time. (*´-`) Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!! (It was also rushed lol) (๑>◡<๑)


End file.
